


逐光

by muyouyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: 少年人不在意世俗的眼光，也不在意满腔热情遇冷，只一股脑地爱去。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	逐光

Ⅰ

他跑着上楼，皮鞋把楼梯踩得哒哒响。“你要是一脚踩空了摔下来，我可不给你收尸！”斯科特在楼下扯着嗓子喊道。他不去管，他的呼吸是混乱的，脸蛋是通红的，心脏是狂跳的，几乎要扯碎他脆弱的骨腔。他也不肯坐下理一理散乱的头发和衣领，桌上放着一把小刀，他扑过去拿在手里，开始拆怀里盖着暗红火漆印的信封。这封信被他攥得发皱，掌心的汗浸出些许咸湿的凉意。

信封嘶拉一声划开了。他喘着气，展开洁白的信纸，漂亮利落的花体字沾染了淡淡的鸢尾香气。

“亚瑟：

我衷心希望你一切安好。但愿我不在的时候，你依然没有荒废了你的马术，你说过要跟我们一起打仗，不知道你还记不记得。我告诉你打仗不好玩，你还不信，可是看看我们现在的处境吧，你就会知道我所言非虚。我已经十几天没有好好睡过觉了，梦里都是炮声和砍杀声，军营里全是洋葱味儿，可真够熏死人的，你一定受不了。

写这封信之前我刚刚给国王送去战报，告诉他一场小小的胜利。可是我们在这里已经僵持一个月了，几乎没有一点进展。我不知道我什么时候才能回来，天知道我有多么想念温暖的床铺和美人的盛装！今天的局势依然不甚明朗，给你写信的时候快半夜了，我还在忧心忡忡，不知道该如何安排明日的进攻。

唉，我跟你说这些做什么呢，你又不懂。但是我感谢你，小少爷，就当作是给我这个可怜的家伙一点安慰吧，感谢你愿意听我这些废话。祝你快乐，代我向你的父亲和哥哥们问好。

弗朗西斯”

这是弗朗西斯离开后给他的第一封信。亚瑟回想起父亲和哥哥们交谈中无意透露的只言片语，这场仗打得似乎并不顺利，国王对弗朗西斯寄予厚望，如果不能得胜，或许波诺弗瓦家族门前的光彩将要大大减少了。

“到时候真想看看那家伙脸上的表情。”斯科特看起来确实满脸期待，“那小子也太得意了些。”

威廉奇怪地看了他一眼：“我以为你是他的朋友。”

“谁让他迷倒了梵娜？”说到这里斯科特有些咬牙切齿，“你没看到他在出发前那几次舞会上有多出风头吗？几乎所有姑娘都盯着他，还有梵娜，天啊，她的眼睛简直长在他身上了，我竟然找不到跟她说话的机会！”

威廉耸耸肩：“你知道姑娘们向来喜欢围着他转，他马上要去打仗了，自然是舞会上的焦点，何况他也没有真的拐跑谁。你应该反思的是自己的魅力是否太少了，斯科特。”

接下来他们又说了什么，亚瑟全都没听进去。弗朗西斯是社交界的宠儿，他一直都知道。他曾经无数次看着弗朗西斯在姑娘们和夫人们面前如鱼得水，一两句话就把她们逗得用扇子捂住嘴咯咯笑起来，他自己也笑，深蓝似海的眼睛温柔多情，能把人溺死。亚瑟叫他，他就回过头来问，怎么了，小少爷？

“小少爷”，亚瑟不喜欢这个称呼，像是哄孩子。他明明有自己的名字，偏偏弗朗西斯总是不肯好好叫。他的心仿佛丢在满是葡萄汁的池子里，浸泡得发酸发胀变了形，酿出一股又欢喜又难过的味道。

他慢慢把信纸叠好放回信封，夹在他最爱读的诗集里。

Ⅱ

亚瑟时常想，他不应该去那个舞会的。或者去了也好，他应该紧紧跟在威廉身边，盯着长兄的衣摆一刻也不松开。那是他第一次出席社交活动，难得的假面舞会，金碧辉煌的舞厅里人流暗涌，花花绿绿的面具和羽毛，身边是女士们缀满珍珠和花边的宽大裙摆，鼻腔里是浓郁交错的香水气息。他看什么都新鲜，只是稍微一晃神，转头就不见威廉的人影了。

他急了。他从来没有见过这么多人，更何况他谁也不认识。威廉的面具是银白色的，上面插着蓝色的羽毛，他记得。他像一条泥鳅在人群中挤来挤去，脸上的面具在推搡中不知在什么地方被挤掉了，他不去理会，在满眼形形色色的面具里寻找着他熟悉的那一个。

不对、不对、不对，都不是威廉。他越来越迫切，越来越慌乱，几乎以为自己被抛弃了。陌生的目光从冷冰冰的窟窿后面好奇地打量着他，他急得满脸通红，眼睛里的泪蓄势待发。就在眼泪即将冲破眼眶的前一秒，他在模糊的视线里看见了威廉。银白色的面具，蓝色的羽毛，一个远远的高挑修长的身影。

他不顾一切地拨开人群冲过去，像是溺水的人终于看到一根漂浮在水面上的稻草。他用力抓住那个人的手臂，没有看到面具后惊讶的目光，迫不及待地掀开了那副面具。

“威廉？”

他愣住了。面具下是一张轮廓完美却陌生的脸，白皙的皮肤，深蓝色的眼睛，像是聚集着整个世界上所有最广阔最美丽的海洋，映着满眼月华，隐隐透出星空般的紫，仿佛狄安娜把全部的温柔深情都洒在他的眼里。

“我不叫威廉。”那个人说。他的声音和眼睛一样微微含笑，仿佛醇香的葡萄酒入了喉，后知后觉地醉人。

“小少爷，你认错人啦。”

亚瑟望着他，仿佛魂魄都被吸进了那双眼睛的深处。他愣愣地问：“你不叫威廉，那你叫什么？”

那个人又笑起来，像海面上漾开些微的波纹，揉碎了月光。

“弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。”

亚瑟想自己一定脸红了，否则不会这么发烫。或许他是被满厅的香水和脂粉味熏坏了脑子，或许是弗朗西斯笑得太会蛊惑人，他像一头初生的小鹿，冒冒失失地闯进一无所知的丛林深处，掉进猎人甜蜜的陷阱里，从此再也没能逃出来。

他越来越多地从父兄那里听到这个名字。或许他们以前就谈起过，只是他没有注意。他规规矩矩地坐在餐桌前，餐巾系得一丝不苟，就像父亲希望的那样乖巧懂礼，他的耳朵却不肯放过关于弗朗西斯的任何交谈。他听见他们说波诺弗瓦家族是如何古老，弗朗西斯是如何在两年前的战场上立下战功，在社交场上又是受到小姐们的青睐，年轻贵族里没有任何人能比得过他，他是舞会和沙龙中最炽手可热的明星。

“这样优秀的年轻人，他会有一个出身显赫的好妻子。国王也很喜欢他。”柯克兰先生说。

“可是他的名声太坏了。”威廉说，“几乎所有人都知道——我是说，虽然没有人知道真相，但流言是无法轻易散去的。”

“什么名声？”亚瑟突兀地问。

餐桌上安静了，所有人的目光齐刷刷地看向他。他觉得有些窘迫，脸微微地红了。

“……据说他是很多贵妇人的入幕之宾，”一阵沉默过后斯科特回答，“据说他受到国王重视就是受益于此，情妇们难免给她们的丈夫吹吹枕头风。他是个很受欢迎的家伙，还未婚的时候就已经流言缠身……总之，他要想娶到有头脸家族的女儿是难了。”

亚瑟看着盘子里的食物，突然觉得没了胃口。

“他有很多情人？”

“这只是流言，没有人知道真假，可是大家都认为是真的，毕竟小姐太太们都爱他。”

“为什么他就不能是凭自己的才干让国王注意到他的？你们说过，他曾为国王立下战功。”

“我说了，这只是流言。或许是真的，或许是无中生有，谁说得清呢？我可没有过问过他的私生活，你要是问我，我什么也不知道……你今天怎么这么多问题？”

亚瑟说了声抱歉便缄口不言。他埋下头把食物送进嘴里机械地咀嚼，恍惚中似乎那双深蓝色的眼睛高悬在头顶看着他，他感到烦闷、慌乱，前所未有的心绪纷杂，但他不知道为什么。

这真是糟透了。亚瑟无意识地戳着盘子里的食物，刀叉不经意划过空白的银质餐具，发出刺耳的响声。

Ⅲ

再一次看到弗朗西斯是在赛马场上。这是亚瑟第一次参加赛马会，比赛还未开始，他牵着马跟在威廉和斯科特身后，与贵族们握手寒暄。突然围栏外的人群喧闹起来了，他听见有人在叫弗朗西斯的名字。他与众人一同转过头去，弗朗西斯的淡金色长发在日光下映出耀眼的光泽，有一两缕从望着人群的侧脸旁垂下来，掩映得鼻梁挺拔，下颚凌厉，仿佛太阳神般俊美无俦。

亚瑟的心脏忽然猛烈地跳起来。他不敢看弗朗西斯，直到斯科特拉着他向弗朗西斯介绍，他依然不敢直视那对曾差点夺去了他的魂魄的双眸。

他低垂的眼睛看到弗朗西斯伸出手来，他的耳朵听见弗朗西斯一如记忆中的声音：“你好，柯克兰家的小少爷。”

那只手干燥温暖，掌心里有一层薄薄的茧子，痒意从亚瑟手上一直蔓延到四肢百骸，他觉得自己的手有些颤抖，不知道弗朗西斯有没有发觉。

“我们已经见过面了，是不是？在几天前的舞会上？”

亚瑟一抬头就撞进了弗朗西斯眼睛里，他慌忙移开视线，太阳晒得他的脸颊微微发烫。

“我想是的。”

弗朗西斯笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“那么祝你好运，小少爷。我很期待你的表现。”

比赛开始的时候亚瑟几乎以为自己看错了。弗朗西斯像一支从蓄满力量的弓弦上射出的箭，亚瑟只看见他头盔下扬起的金色发尾，下一秒就已经将其他人远远甩在身后。他的马儿被驯服得十分温顺听话，跨越重重绳障的动作干净漂亮，没有迟疑和停顿，引得观众席上阵阵喝彩。这些绞尽脑汁设置的障碍完全无法阻拦他，亚瑟试图加快速度，却怎么也赶不上，跨越障碍的动作更是生疏笨拙。弗朗西斯像一阵迅疾的风刮过赛场，很快就在亚瑟的视野尽头模糊成一个点，第一个冲到了终点。

围栏外的人群沸腾了，欢呼声和口哨声热闹地响起来，姑娘们毫不吝惜地把鲜花掷下去，让她们高涨的热情和那些鲜妍的颜色淹没了弗朗西斯的头脚。

这是亚瑟早已幻想过无数次的场景。早在今天以前，他就满怀着期待一遍又一遍地想象自己是如何在第一次赛马会上大出风头，所有人都把欢呼和掌声献给他，他微笑着接受姑娘们的鲜花和飞吻，从此成为一个新的备受瞩目的年轻贵族，但这一切都被弗朗西斯打破了。他很清楚地知道那些鲜花和掌声不是献给他的。

他望了一眼自己与终点的距离。太远了，他的心头涌上一股窒息般的绝望。那不是一段可以轻易跨越的差距。但是比赛还没有结束，围栏外的人群仍然伸长了脖子渴望看到最终的结果，所有的骑手都在继续向前冲。亚瑟咬着牙夹紧了马肚子。无论如何，他要完成比赛。他不希望自己是最后一名，那一定会招来斯科特刻薄的嘲笑。

亚瑟不知道自己是第几个抵达终点的，他没有空闲再去看别人，灌进了冷风的眼睛被汗水糊住了，终点攒动的人影和喧哗的人声在眼耳里落成一片模糊的空白。这场比赛几乎耗尽了他的力气，他取下头盔，一边大口平复着呼吸，一边抹去淌到眼皮上的汗水，头发被浸得湿透了，一绺一绺地粘在脸颊上。

“这是你第一次参加赛马会？”

他被吓了一跳，头盔差点从手里掉了下去。是弗朗西斯。

“是的。”他答道。

弗朗西斯对他眨了眨眼睛，那张漂亮的脸上浸透了迷人的笑意，亚瑟差点连呼吸都忘了，“第五名，不错的成绩。你会超过更多人的。”

亚瑟觉得眼前还有些晕，他不经思考地问：“那么我有可能超过你吗？”

“并非不可能。”弗朗西斯说，他的笑容无懈可击，“但我不会让它成真的，可爱的小少爷。”

“但还是有可能的，不是吗？我总有一天能赶上你。”亚瑟握紧缰绳牵转马头，“还有，我不叫小少爷，我叫亚瑟。”

弗朗西斯也牵着马跟上来，他的声音像风一样轻盈，带着漫不经心的敷衍：“我很期待那一天。”

Ⅳ

亚瑟慢慢知道弗朗西斯是斯科特的至交，斯科特时常外出一整天不知所踪，往往是在与弗朗西斯等人厮混。王国难得的和平让这些年轻贵族得以将大把大把的时间用于纵欲和享乐，他们相约着打猎、赛马、聚会、赌博，与同样无所事事的小姐们调情，一起去剧院看戏，身上总是带着糜烂刺鼻的味道。

亚瑟讨厌这样的味道。有时他不得不同斯科特和威廉一起参与这些消遣，而这种令他头疼的味道在弗朗西斯身上尤其明显，往往在十步之外就能嗅到。他常常晕头晕脑地猜测那些脂粉气息是从哪家小姐的宴会上沾染来的，又在哪里夹杂了更多不知来源的气味，每每念及至此，他就莫名其妙地觉得厌恶。

“亚瑟·柯克兰，柯克兰家最小的孩子。”有时弗朗西斯会对小姐们这样介绍亚瑟，以一种亦兄亦友的语气。亚瑟的身量还未完全长成，弗朗西斯可以非常轻松地用一只手揽住，就像揽着自己的弟弟。亚瑟对此觉得不满，想要躲开，但弗朗西斯把他按得紧紧的，于是小姐们就笑起来，对亚瑟伸出一只纤白的手。

“我听说国王最近对东边的局势非常困扰。”一位小姐说，“国王似乎非常器重您，波诺弗瓦先生，告诉我，如果战事发生，您会去前线吗？”

弗朗西斯挑眉：“如果国王需要，我当然义不容辞。”

“现在的局势已经紧张到这样的地步了吗？”另一位小姐说，“我希望不是这样，我们都很舍不得您。”

弗朗西斯微笑：“为国王和王国而战是我们的职责，美丽的小姐，感谢您这样看得起我。如果您放心不下，我会给您写信。”

“我真不愿意听到人们谈论战事！”她的姐妹叫了起来，“我们现在不是好好的吗？别再谈论这些了，来，我们还是跳舞吧。”

亚瑟牵起一位小姐的手走进舞池。他遵守所有绅士应有的礼节，他吻姑娘们的手，跟她们跳舞，就像每一位年轻贵族都会做的那样，但从来没有哪位小姐在他的心里掀起过任何波澜。他的手虚搭在舞伴身上的时候眼睛总忍不住往旁边瞟，每一次都能看见弗朗西斯。这社交界的宠儿身上聚集着舞会的所有光彩，他看着舞伴像是看着深爱的情人，他的舞步永远能与任何人配合得极好，他压低了声音与舞伴说话，引得对方轻轻笑起来，看上去是极其般配的一对。亚瑟听不清他们在说什么，但那声音像是烦人的蚊蚋，即使隔着重重人声和乐声传过来，也能扰得他焦躁不已。

他不愿去想这种奇怪的焦躁是怎么来的，他本不应该这样。或许是弗朗西斯无意间流露出的傲慢和众人都能看见的轻浮，或许只是出于亚瑟对这些无聊贵族的本能反感，但他隐隐知道不是这样的，不是这样简单的原因，就像有一个来自心海深处的声音远远近近地沉浮，让他在梦中也无法安稳。

东边的局势越来越不乐观，无论是在父兄严肃紧张的讨论中还是聚会上夹杂着八卦琐事的闲谈里，亚瑟敏锐地察觉到一种弓弦拉满似的迫在眉睫的气氛。或许又要打仗了，所有人都这样说。舞会和宴会明显比过去少了，人群上方仿佛压着低沉愁闷的乌云，贵族们钟爱的娱乐消遣再也无法为他们带来欢乐。

波诺弗瓦家举办了战前最后一场舞会，这一晚过去以后，年轻的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生就要出发了，他是国王任命的将领之一。出征的前夜他神色如常，颇为体贴地柔声安慰舍不得他离开的贵族小姐们。

“……看到您这么担心我，是我的荣幸。可是我说过，我会给您写信……”

“我也要去。”

弗朗西斯说到一半的话卡在喉咙里。他惊讶地转过头，看见亚瑟站在自己身边，尚未完全脱去稚气的脸上神情格外严肃。

他嗤笑一声：“你还小，即使是国王也不会想到让你去的。”

亚瑟固执地望着他，绿眼睛盛着烛台上跳跃的火光，如同熠熠生辉的宝石。

“我不小了，你能为国王效忠，捧回荣誉的勋章，我自然也有这个资格。”

“可是国王只让我去。”周围的小姐们轻轻笑起来，弗朗西斯也笑了，“打仗可不是什么好玩的事。你瞧，我曾经上过战场，但是你没有，要是马儿们受惊把你从背上甩下去就太糟了。上次赛马会你是第几名？等你能超过我的时候再说这话吧。”

亚瑟找不出合适的话来反驳，但他的眼神仿佛在弗朗西斯脸上生了根，像是弗朗西斯不给他在军中找个位置他就不肯离开似的。

“我想柯克兰先生想要跟着您打仗不是坏事。”一位小姐微笑着说，“他还这样年轻，好汉子都是想见识一下战场是什么样子的。”

弗朗西斯恍然大悟地看了她一眼，对亚瑟笑了笑：“如果你真是像这位小姐说的那样，我可以写信给你，让你知道我们的进展。但你现在还不能跟我们一起去，就像我说的那样，等你能在赛马的时候超过我再说吧。”

亚瑟没有点头，也没有摇头，一言不发地走开了。尽管他无比渴望在战场上立下功勋，就像父兄口中两年前的弗朗西斯那样，但他冷静下来了，回想起上次赛马会上弗朗西斯甩开自己的远远的距离。最终他老老实实地待在家里练习马术，希望在弗朗西斯回来之后的赛马会上胜过他。

有那么几个夜晚亚瑟翻来覆去睡不着，脑子里一遍又一遍地想象战场上是如何血腥的场景，胡思乱想着弗朗西斯是否会丢了性命。然后他睡着了，梦见宫里传来的消息说弗朗西斯战死了，他顿时惊醒，黑夜依然是静悄悄的，心脏剧烈的跳动显得格外大声。他不知道心底那些隐隐的害怕从何而来，魔鬼创造的梦魇一直纠缠着他，直到弗朗西斯的第一封信姗姗来迟。

他迫不及待地读完信，终于明白自己那些奇怪的念头都没有成真，于是莫名松了一口气。第二封信还没有来，第一封信却微微起了毛边，上面的句子他已经熟悉到几乎可以背诵，但他依然抱着雀跃的心情反复阅读，透过薄薄的信纸想象着弗朗西斯在战场上的样子，那上面似乎还残留着弗朗西斯身上的气息。

前线的形势似乎一直没有好转的迹象，父兄看起来心事重重，亚瑟也没有收到第二封信，而第一封信上的鸢尾香味也慢慢闻不见了。他又开始做那些可怕的噩梦，同时撕扯着他心脏的还有一种奇特的情绪。他不知道那些贵族小姐们有没有收到弗朗西斯的信，他寄给她们的信纸上是不是也沾染着他的味道，他的心底里时而泛起一种奇怪的酸涩，但他说不清这是为什么。

一个念头，一个早就在他的脑海里生根发芽的念头变得越来越清晰——我要到战场上去，我要去找他。他本来已经忘记了这个念头，但现在他又想起了，而且比之前还要坚定，还要不可动摇。弗朗西斯说除非亚瑟能在赛马会上胜过自己，否则不能跟他去打仗，亚瑟完全不在乎。他想去打仗，想要像弗朗西斯一样为家族赢得荣誉，在战场上证明自己的英勇无畏。他想见弗朗西斯。

他没有告诉任何人，偷偷准备了马匹和钱币。在一个不起眼的凌晨，连家里的仆人们都尚在睡梦之中，他匆匆留下一封信，怀里揣着地图，骑上马向着东边出发了。马蹄嘚嘚地踏在地面上，规律地、有力地，就像他砰砰跳个不停的心脏，几乎要冲出他的身体。他头上墨蓝色的天幕边际微微泛出浅白，第一缕曙光从山岚冒了头。他没有半点迟疑地向着即将升起太阳的地方而去，像是追逐着那束光。

Ⅴ

弗朗西斯与同僚的作战会议被帐外越来越近的人声打断了。他从面前摊开的地图里抬起头，对其他人做了一个手势，直起身看着刚刚进来的年轻士兵。

“怎么回事？”

“长官，有个可疑的人闯进来，被我们捉住了。他自称是柯克兰公爵的儿子，说要找您。”

弗朗西斯皱眉：“斯科特？”

“不是斯科特。”帐门猝不及防地被掀开了，一个毛茸茸的金色脑袋钻了进来。“是我。”

弗朗西斯以为自己眼花了。来人的头发似乎已经很久没有打理过，稻草似的乱成一团枯黄，汗水蜿蜒地冲刷过盖着他的脸的灰尘，弗朗西斯一时无法分辨出他是谁。如果忽略他身上用料考究的衣服，他看起来就像军营里一个最普通的下级士兵，但即使是那身衣服也沾上了不少显眼的污垢，边角有些被磨破了，靴子底上沾了一层厚厚的泥土，像是在泥地里滚过；只有那双眼睛是格外清澈、格外明亮的，绿得生机勃勃，仿佛带着一种特别的力量，能望到人的心底里去。

“啊——”弗朗西斯叫了起来，那声音听起来全是不可置信的惊讶，“亚瑟，是你？”

“对，是我。”亚瑟在弗朗西斯面前停下，他们之间的距离很近，那张脏兮兮的脸被弗朗西斯看得一清二楚，但亚瑟毫不躲闪地抬起眼睛直视着他，“我说过，我想跟你一起打仗。”

“噢，是的，是的。”弗朗西斯胡乱应道，“你的父亲和哥哥们怎么说？”

“他们不知道。”亚瑟回答，“我是偷偷跑出来的。”

弗朗西斯有时觉得亚瑟固执得令人生气，就像在战场上被敌人的火炮声惊扰了的马，撒开蹄子狂奔的时候用尽力气也拽不动。他好不容易劝止了亚瑟这鲁莽的念头，亚瑟也的确被他说服了，他还老老实实遵守承诺给亚瑟写信安抚，但这个固执的孩子竟然还是跑来了，甚至没有告诉他的父亲和兄长！他怎么就这样胆大？到底是什么驱使着他跑到这里来的？

弗朗西斯深深吸了一口气，说：“还记得我是怎么跟你说的吗？除非你能在赛马会上超过我，否则你就乖乖在家里呆着。难道你认为现在你能做到了？”

“我想不能。”亚瑟没有退缩，眼睛依然死死盯着他，“但是我已经来了，你总要给我找点事做。”

“那么我希望你现在就赶紧回家去，我可以给你路费。你的父亲和哥哥们一定急坏了。”

“除非在战场上取得我应有的荣誉，否则我不会回去的。”

“别想那些东西了，小少爷。”弗朗西斯的脸突然冷了下来，脸部线条显得更加凌厉了。“你没有打过仗，什么都不懂，我不会给你安排任何职务，你就算留在这里也没有什么事情可干。”

“不需要你给我安排什么职务，我可以做一个最低级的前排兵。”亚瑟不慌不忙地说，“我想两年前初带兵的您也不是什么都懂吧？”

弗朗西斯气得眉心直跳。从来没有哪个贵族子弟亲自操着枪站在前排，那是最危险的位置，承受着最密集的炮火和最直接的冲锋的从来都是流氓、无赖和小混混，亚瑟却说他可以做前排兵！难缠的家伙，弗朗西斯咬牙切齿地想，这个任性的小少爷真是给他出了个好难题，要是真的让他丢了性命，不知柯克兰家族会如何与波诺弗瓦家族交恶呢。

亚瑟仍然目不转睛地望着他，碧荧荧的眸子像是两簇安静燃烧的火焰，一直烧到他的心里，烧得他浑身难受也说不出口。这是一个棘手的孩子，弗朗西斯不知道该怎样面对他，就像他不知道该怎样熄灭旺盛的火。

长久的沉默之后，连帐里等待着的同僚都忍不住出声催促了，弗朗西斯终于做了让步。

“你可以留下，但是必须服从我的安排。”

“好。”亚瑟不假思索地回答。他极力抑制着雀跃的心情，以免让弗朗西斯看出来，失却了绅士应有的礼仪。现在他终于如愿以偿，有机会用英勇的表现和光荣的功绩弥补他落后弗朗西斯好几年的差距，他相信自己能做到；更重要的是他见到了弗朗西斯，就在他的眼前，没有围绕着他的年轻姑娘们，没有熏得他心烦意乱的香水味道，离他这样近。

Ⅵ

弗朗西斯非常笃定，亚瑟不出几天就会乖乖回家。他认识亚瑟的时间不算长，但他一眼就能看出这是一个多么养尊处优的小少爷，从出生的时候起就是母亲的宝贝，得着最好的教养，一板一眼地遵守着贵族的礼仪，满脑子都是忠诚、勇敢和荣耀，他从家庭教师那里学习马术和剑术，却从诗歌和戏剧里认识战争，以为鲜血是最值得骄傲的勋章。他还是个少年人哩，弗朗西斯对自己说，就答应他吧，他总会知难而退的。

他把亚瑟的所有举动都不动声色地收进眼底。他看见皱皱巴巴的军服套在亚瑟身上有些大了，亚瑟扯着厚重的袖口撇嘴，但还是认真地把衬衫下摆掖进马裤里；他看见亚瑟对着晚饭愣了好一阵子，那里面几乎全是洋葱，这廉价多产的食材是军中的主食，可怜的小少爷吞咽得十分艰辛；他看见亚瑟故作镇定地瞧那些简易的床铺，发霉的味道和军营里独有的臭烘烘的气味弥漫开来，他皱起粗得过分的眉毛，看起来滑稽又可怜。

弗朗西斯一言不发地等，他等着这个小少爷放弃那些幼稚的想法，向他要回家的路费。亚瑟不会喜欢这里的，他非常确信。但是现在他有些怀疑了。亚瑟似乎没有任何回家的念头，他依然吃不惯睡不好，眼下冒出来的两块乌青在白皙的脸上异常扎眼，但他始终坚持与其他人一同作息。弗朗西斯不让他操练，他就百无聊赖地站在营帐外看弗朗西斯训练那些步兵。

“为什么你不肯给我安排点事做？”操练的间隙里他这样问道。

弗朗西斯回过头，张着嘴停顿了一秒，皱眉：“我还以为现在你的脑子总该冷静下来了。偶尔冲动一下是少年人的可爱，一直头脑发热可就是愚蠢了。”

“我不是一时冲动，也绝不愚蠢。”亚瑟有些愠怒地瞪着他，“我想要跟你一样。”

弗朗西斯莫名其妙：“为什么要跟我一样？”

亚瑟突然说不出话了。弗朗西斯惊讶地发现薄红迅速覆盖了他的脸颊，他的眼睛迫切地睁大了，仿佛下一秒就会有无数情绪挣脱眼眶蹦出来，但他的嘴唇却微微颤抖着被咬紧了。

天啊，这个小少爷到底在想什么？

弗朗西斯叹了一口气：“你说你想跟我一样，是指哪方面一样？如果是指得到女士们更多的青睐，那么你还是现在回去参加家里的舞会比较妥当。”

他促狭地眨了眨眼睛：“当然，我不介意教给你一些说话的艺术。”

亚瑟愣了一下，弗朗西斯清晰地看到那张脸上的表情从窘迫变成了愤怒。他觉得惴惴，又不明白是说了什么惹得他不快，正要把刚才的话归为玩笑的时候，亚瑟已经开口了。

“你不管我也没关系。”他冷冷地说，“我会管好自己的。”

弗朗西斯以为亚瑟所谓的“管好自己”是不再心心念念着在军中找点事做，于是他松了一口气，转过头继续做他自己的事。他还是不明白亚瑟为什么突然就闹了脾气，毕竟这小少爷就是像冬日里的风向一样难以捉摸，他一直都知道。敌军不知道什么时候就会突然发起进攻，他必须时刻保持警惕，至于亚瑟，或许到晚上就好了。

他当时是这样想的，以为不会有任何问题，但到了晚上却悔青了肠子。这本来应该是一个愉快的晚上，近两个月以来他们第一次取得这样叫人扬眉吐气的胜利，弗朗西斯写战报的时候激动得戳破了好几张纸。士兵们喝得醉醺醺地唱着歌，篝火窜动的火苗映得每一个人的脸庞泛着红色的暖意，弗朗西斯从他们身后穿过，与同僚们一同清点今天的伤亡人数。他就是在这时知道亚瑟受伤的。

弗朗西斯几乎跳了起来：“他为什么会受伤？我不记得我允许过他上战场。”

“我也觉得奇怪，他不知道是什么时候混进骑兵里的，连我也没有发觉，大概是敌军溃散后骑兵追杀的时候受的伤。他的肩膀被对方的骑士枪刺中了，不算很深，但是怪吓人的……”

后面的话弗朗西斯都听得心不在焉了。他不知道自己是怎么结束之后那些琐碎的对话的，也不知道最终记录的伤亡数字是多少，各种思绪潮水般汹涌着将他淹没，他几乎无法思考，像即将窒息的人渴望呼吸一样迫切地想要见到亚瑟。他不知道亚瑟在哪里，浑浑噩噩地找了半天，然后他终于抓住了一丝理智，冲到亚瑟的营帐中。他见到了亚瑟，就像在海上漂流许久的人终于踏上陆地，那些无处安置的令人不安的情绪全都有了着落。

他呼出一口气。那是喜悦的、释然的、放松的信号，夹杂着一点难以察觉的愤怒。亚瑟听到动静，抬起头来望着弗朗西斯，脸刷地红透了。他的伤口还没有处理好，正赤裸着上身艰难地别过手给自己包扎。养尊处优的小少爷显然并不擅长这种活，白布松垮垮地在右肩上裹了两圈，上面渗出一大片未干的鲜红血迹，刺得弗朗西斯眼睛突突地疼。

亚瑟抓起衣服披在身上，伤口被牵扯的疼痛让他微微皱起眉倒吸了一口凉气，但他竭力维持着语气里的镇静：“你怎么这时候来了？”

“如果我没有来，你打算瞒我到什么时候？”弗朗西斯的神色柔和得一如既往，那双总是微笑着的蓝色眼睛却冰凉如雪。亚瑟从没见过弗朗西斯生气，在他不多的关于弗朗西斯的印象里，这个人总是温柔的。他第一次明显感受到弗朗西斯平静语气下的愤怒，跟他以前见过所有人生气的样子都不同，他难以抑制地感到恐惧，微微瑟缩了一下。

“我实在没有想到你会这样任性。我不允许你跟着我的军队过来，你还是来了；我不允许你上战场，你还是偷偷混进去了，甚至没有告诉任何人。”弗朗西斯坐到亚瑟身边，声音平静，“现在你知道不听我的话的下场了？”

亚瑟沉默地垂下眼睛，手指攥紧了身下陈旧冷硬的床褥。

“你是不是有意来给我找麻烦的，嗯？现在你受伤了，很好，可以想象你家里的人会怎样看我了，竟然让一个连国王都不叫他去打仗的孩子在战场上受了伤，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦是个冷酷自私的家伙，这就是你的目的，是吗？”

亚瑟依然没有抬头，但是他说话了，他的声音颤抖得厉害，却还在极力维持着他可怜的固执，像是被寒风吹得摇摇欲坠的几片零落的枯叶还执着地扒着枝头：“不关你的事，这是我的决定。我会告诉他们的。”

他似乎并没有意识到自己一意孤行的任性举动有多么令人头疼。弗朗西斯觉得烦躁，而亚瑟直到现在都不敢看他的眼睛，于是他不自觉地用上了训练士兵的严厉口吻：“抬头，看着我。”

亚瑟没有回答，也没有抬头，弗朗西斯从来没有见过他这样沮丧。或许我太过严厉了，弗朗西斯想。他的确应该把亚瑟教训一顿，好让这个任性又固执的小少爷学会听话，但他看到亚瑟的右肩还在缓慢地往外渗出血，肩头微微战栗，低垂着头的模样像是一个乖乖听训的孩子，他忽然心里一软，所有的愤怒都立刻消失得无影无踪了。很奇怪，就像是一场突如其来的雨浇灭了烧得正旺的火苗，剩下的只是一片灰黑的余烬，现在他的心里只有愧疚和怜悯了。

他的语气明显柔和下来：“我先帮你包扎伤口，好吗？”

亚瑟终于看了他一眼，飞快地说了一声“好”。他注意到亚瑟的眼睛有些湿润的红，但亚瑟立刻就移开了视线，像怕被他发现什么似的。

于是弗朗西斯小心剥下亚瑟的外套，重新为他包扎。粗糙的亚麻布随着弗朗西斯的动作反复碾着伤口，每一次摩擦都深入到血肉里，把剧烈的疼痛传遍全身。亚瑟暗暗吸气，努力不让自己发出半点声音。他在过去的十几年里从来没有受过半点伤，也从来没有感受过这样钻心的痛楚，被刺中的那一瞬间他疼得差点昏过去，即使现在弗朗西斯的手法非常轻柔，他依然觉得疼痛难忍。但他就像跟谁较劲似的把嘴唇咬得发白，不肯泄露出一点声音，生怕被人听了去，那副样子让弗朗西斯看了都觉得疼。

“你可以叫出来，不必觉得丢人。所有士兵都是这样，没有人会因为这个嘲笑你。”

亚瑟没有任何反应，前额的发梢被汗水浸湿了。弗朗西斯腾出一只手帮他把粘在一起的头发拨开，说：“别这样，小少爷，我知道你疼。很抱歉刚才那样责怪你，我实在是担心你会在这里丢了性命。你这样年轻就愿意主动为国王效忠，非常勇敢，你已经是个英雄了，不会因为觉得疼就变得软弱。我是打过仗的，我很清楚，在我面前你不用忍着疼。”

亚瑟望着他，声音很轻：“可是我并没能追上多少敌人。看看你，第一次打仗就获得那样的荣誉，我想要跟你一样。”

“你不用跟我一样，小少爷。”弗朗西斯想拍拍亚瑟的肩膀，不过他忍住了，于是拍了拍亚瑟的后脑勺，带着安慰、鼓励和肯定的意味，“你已经很勇敢了，跟所有英雄一样，这并不比我差。”

伤口已经裹好，弗朗西斯用白布打上结，亚瑟突然颤抖了一下，垂着脑袋往弗朗西斯身上靠了靠。

“怎么了？”弗朗西斯问。亚瑟的脑袋埋在他的颈窝旁，又粗又硬的头发若有若无地挠着他的脖子，细细的呼吸扑在他身上，他隔着衣服感受到少年人赤裸的上身的热度，莫名觉得有些痒。那不是被蚊子叮咬过的难受的痒，而是隐秘的、细致的、扰得人心神不宁的，他一时不知该把手脚往哪放。

“疼，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟轻声说。弗朗西斯从来没有听过他这样的语气，带着一点委屈的哭腔，像一个受了欺负的小孩子，那些贵族式的克制的矜持全然不见了。

他还觉得有些恍惚，亚瑟又重复了一遍，像是撒娇，“弗朗西斯，疼。”

“我知道，我知道。”他轻轻揉了揉颈窝边那颗可怜巴巴的小脑袋，声音温柔。这个脑袋里到底在想些什么呢？这样任性妄为，这样不顾后果，他常常为此感到气恼，现在罪魁祸首却哼哼唧唧地缩在他的怀里，像一只脆弱的鸟儿。他想要生气，却觉得无处可撒。他不知道该拿这孩子怎么办。

“你到底是为什么来到这里的？”他喃喃地问。

没有回答。他觉得脖颈被亚瑟的头发挠得更痒了。

Ⅶ

亚瑟收到了父亲的来信。老公爵的语气极尽克制，但他仍能隔着那张薄薄的信纸感受到父亲压抑的焦急与愤怒，长篇大论的数落后紧接着叫他立刻回家的命令。他有些害怕父亲的威严，这位过于看重礼数的长辈生起气来实在叫人心悸，但他的内心强烈抗拒着就这样回家。自从上一次大捷之后，接下来的进展势如破竹，他几乎已经可以看到触手可及的胜利，等不及要与弗朗西斯一同分享那梦寐以求的光荣了。他踌躇了半天，最终产生了一个大胆的念头：把信交给弗朗西斯，看看他怎么说。

“你应该回去。”这是弗朗西斯的回答。

亚瑟眼里饱含期待的神采立刻消失了。

“你还想留在这里？”弗朗西斯摇头，“即使你在这里也无事可做。”

回答他的是一阵长久的沉默。弗朗西斯以为亚瑟没有听见他的话，正准备重复一遍，亚瑟说话了：“好。”

他转身就走，没有给弗朗西斯任何反应的时间。那声回答相当短促，转瞬就在空气里完全散去，连同他的人一起消失在营帐外头。弗朗西斯愣了两秒钟，像是被亚瑟冷淡的反应完全弄糊涂了，接着他忽然反应过来，一股莫名的冲动攫取了他，他来不及细想，立刻冲出帐外抓住亚瑟的胳膊。亚瑟吓了一跳，疑惑地望着他。

“你还记得之前我跟你说过什么吗？”弗朗西斯说，“如果你能在赛马会上超过我，我就允许你跟我的军队一起来，这你还没能做到。”

亚瑟露出不耐烦的神色：“可是我已经来了。”

“那么你回去后也不要荒废了你的马术。”弗朗西斯说，“我还记得在上次赛马会上你对我说过的狠话，等我也回去以后，你可以再次向我挑战。”

他又顿了顿，认真地看着亚瑟的眼睛：“你回家后，我会给你写信的。”

他看见那双像是熄灭了火光的绿眼睛又燃了起来：“好。”

在那之后弗朗西斯只来得及给亚瑟写了两封信。战事进行得非常顺利，一个月之后就传来了敌方向国王求和的消息。国王似乎也并没有继续的意思，弗朗西斯得到撤军的命令。

所有的同僚和士兵都在欢呼、互相击掌、把自己的帽子高高抛向空中，庆祝这得之不易的胜利。他们离开家太久了，每一个人都望眼欲穿，兴致勃勃地谈论着回家后要如何热烈地拥抱自己的母亲和妻子。弗朗西斯突然想起了亚瑟，如果他没有回家，这时他应该也在这里，那个总是向往着胜利与荣耀的小少爷，此刻该与弗朗西斯一样痛饮着喜悦的琼浆。可是他早就不在这里了。

前所未有的怅然一分分抽丝剥茧，在弗朗西斯心底不断滋生蔓延，直到占据了他的全部思绪。他原本应该是很高兴的，现在却不免悲从中来，像是被从头到脚浇了一盆凉水。他发现自己在想念那个恼人的小少爷，他从来没有这样迫切希望见到一个人的脸，希望那个人在自己身边，就像别的将士们想念家中的父母妻儿一样。

他每天盯着地图算着日子，恨不得立刻插上翅膀飞回去。国王为了迎接维护着王国荣耀的贵族军官们，举办了一场盛大的舞会。一切都跟战前一样，依然是金碧辉煌的舞厅，典雅悠扬的音乐，女士们缀着珠宝的礼服，纸醉金迷的香水味道，集齐了弗朗西斯所有最喜欢的东西。从他第一次出现在社交界开始，这样的场合就是他最夺目的地方。

但是这一次他没有邀请任何人跳舞。他本是舞会上所有人瞩目的焦点，就像太阳躲藏在云翳之后收敛起光芒，他不再那样引人注目了。不断有探寻的目光停在他身上，他一概视而不见，眼睛从人堆里迅速而仔细地扫过去，寻找着他最想要见到的那张脸。

他看见了。他从人群中过去，仿佛一艘逆流的船只，好几次差点被拥挤的人流冲回去，但总算到了亚瑟身边。他还没有说话，亚瑟先看见了他。

“弗朗西斯？”他的小少爷惊讶地叫了起来。

“是我。”他对亚瑟笑了一下，“先从这里出去，好吗？”

他们艰难地挤出人群走到角落里，这个地方还算是清净。亚瑟低着头整理衣服上的褶皱，有些抱怨地说：“我的伤还没有完全好，父亲不让我骑马。最近的赛马会我都不能参加。”

可以想象亚瑟经历过怎样严厉的训斥了。弗朗西斯微笑：“没关系，以后的机会还有很多。”

接下来是有些难堪的沉默。亚瑟依然不肯抬起头，弗朗西斯盯着他的头顶，状似无意地问：“你为什么不去跳舞？”

亚瑟的声音听起来有些闷：“不想去。”

“为什么？没有想要邀请的舞伴？没有心仪的姑娘？”

亚瑟倏然抬头。他好像有些气愤，眼睛里映着墙壁上光芒暗淡的蜡烛，弗朗西斯在那两片明灭不定的碧色里看见自己的脸。

“这跟你没有关系。”

弗朗西斯挑眉：“那么我可要找一位美丽的小姐与我共舞了。”

“我还以为你把我从人群里叫出来是要说什么。”

“我没有什么可说的。”弗朗西斯静静地看着他，声音忽然轻柔得不可思议，“倒是你，亚瑟，你有什么想要跟我说的？”

烛焰在亚瑟脸上跳动着时亮时暗，他的脸红了。

“没有。”他再次低下头去。

“亚瑟，我实在觉得奇怪。你有勇气背着你父亲和哥哥一个人跑到战场上，也有勇气背着我偷偷混进军队，为什么没有勇气说你喜欢我？”

亚瑟抬起头，像被踩到尾巴的猫一样叫了起来：“我没有……”

他的话戛然而止。一个吻落在他的脸颊上，很轻，也很快，仿佛蝴蝶在花瓣上点了一下，但这足以让他的脸烫得惊人了。见他没有反应，弗朗西斯又吻了一下。

弗朗西斯记得第一次看见亚瑟的时候，也是在这样的舞会上，混乱拥挤的人群里，那个小少爷莽撞地冲过来揭下他的面具，他看见那双带着稚气的眼睛，很漂亮，让他想起打猎时遇见的小鹿。可是这位小少爷比胆怯腼腆的小鹿大胆勇敢得多，他固执地要求与弗朗西斯一起战斗，敢一个人跑到那样危险的地方来找他，就连受了伤都强忍着不吭一声，这个时候他却胆小得说不出话了。

弗朗西斯伸出手拥抱亚瑟，亚瑟没有拒绝。他任性的小少爷、他勇敢的小英雄、他莽撞冒失的小鹿。他们在无人注意的灰暗角落里相拥，森林接纳了打扰它清净的小家伙，再也不肯放它离开了。


End file.
